


Breakfast and a Show - September 6, 2020

by banjo99



Series: Breakfast and a Show [52]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:27:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26321863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banjo99/pseuds/banjo99
Series: Breakfast and a Show [52]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762708
Kudos: 2





	Breakfast and a Show - September 6, 2020

Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat down at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. Since yesterday, one of the walls bulged, apparently pregnant with the next new food option to be available to the students and staff.

"I wonder what it will be?" Hermione wondered aloud.

"prhmmrph, mrphmmy," Ron replied, mouth already stuffed full of sausage.

"I will miss seeing Brian the Obvious Sous Chef. There was something about him that was so familiar to me," Harry said.

"The way he used those elven swords was truly a wonder," Luna replied. She was sitting at the Gryffindor table because why not.

At that moment the bulge burst, showering the students and staff in magical dust. When the smoke cleared, Harry couldn't believe his eyes. There was no a garish neon-flashing sign, "Skeeterbucks", with none other than Rita Skeeter and Dolores Umbridge working behind the counter.

"Albus, why would you allow this?" Minerva snarled.

"I don't allow anything around here, shit just happens. Haven't you been paying attention?" Dumbledore said.


End file.
